heavenmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mando1300
Welcome Hi, welcome to LifeMusic Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the John Cooper page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ReallyFree (Talk) 21:42, May 21, 2010 The Essential Jars of Clay - some categories not necessary Please note that the categories Essential Records albums and 2007 albums are covered by Category:Albums from Essential Records and Category:Albums released in 2007 and have therefore been removed. The Category:The Essential|Jars of Clay has also been removed as it is not a proper category. Kathleen.wright5 07:58, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey! Glad to see you came! Hope you can stay and edit a while. Keep working on the Christian Music Wiki too though. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 13:07, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Lost in the Sound of Separation Hey there, I noticed that you removed the links to all the songs on Lost in the Sound of Separation. On this wiki, we (or at least it is our goal to) have articles for all the songs by the artists we cover. If we don't, we link to them for when they are created, so I added the links back. Just for future reference. Other than that, keep up the good work! RF 15:15, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, I didn't think about that at all. Actually, you might be right on that. But there are a lot of pages like that, so I suggest we let some other talk about this before we change anything. Thanks for thinking about that. RF 21:32, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Favorite genre Hey! What's your favorite genre? Master Fredcerique 22:39, May 26, 2010 (UTC) *Just trying to start a conversation, get to know each other. My favorite is hip hop. I love TobyMac's music! Rock is a close second. Love the userpage. It made me laugh. Master Fredcerique 19:32, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :*I love Keys to the Kingdom! Master Fredcerique 02:20, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Moving Please join the community-wide discussion here. We are disuccing on whether or not to move to ShoutWiki due to the upcoming enforcement of the Oasis skin. Thanks and God bless! [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master Fredcerique']] Begun the Clone Wars has † 18:29, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Images Those are some awesome images. I went to a tobyMac/Skillet concert back on April 2 as part ot the Awake Tonight Tour. Anyway, one of them just has numbers for it's name. Could you give a more appropriate name? Thanks. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 06:31, November 21, 2010 (UTC) IRC Just wanted to invite you to join the LifeMusic Wiki IRC channel at #lifemusicwiki. Hope to see you there! [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 17:45, December 1, 2010 (UTC) New Projects Hello, Mando. Just wanted to let you know that we have recently started some new projects. These include LMW:FA, LMW:GA, LMW:VOTD, and LMW:UOTM. There is also more discussion on the possible more to ShoutWiki at Forum:CH:Move to ShoutWiki. I hope you find it useful to participate in these projects and discussions. Thanks for you time and God bless. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 19:23, December 14, 2010 (UTC)